The Afterwards
by unhappytidings
Summary: The Hero of Fereldan sends word to Leliana. They've found a cure for Grey Wardens and Templars alike. In a world where the sky is forever scarred, Leliana can only imagine one woman who is up to the task of delivering Thedas from itself. Now Lavellan must embark on a new journey, to smuggle a cure through dangerous borders, hopefully with a certain Commander at her side.


Disclaimer- Bioware owns everything in this little work of fiction, so far. I'm just messing around with the characters and events. I probably don't own the screenshot of my Inquisitor either, although Bioware encourages us to use it.

Warning- This fiction will deal heavily with the epilogue and aftermath of Dragon Age: Inquisition so if you have not finished the game yet, well this may not be one to read until you have.

The Afterwards

Leliana was extremely doting upon the Inquisitor for the several days leading up to her taking her leave to Val Royeaux. And for that the elf inquisitor was exceedingly grateful. Although, it probably miffed her Commander's sensibilities in the slightest to have Leliana leaving missives of surely the most amicable nature, on the Inquisitor's bedside. Especially, when the missives were about whispers of Talaith Lavellan's last beau.

Solas was gone. It was a simple as that. At least that was how Lavellan consoled herself. The last few private moments she had had with Solas were bitter ones. He was not one to be tied down, in any sense of the word. And what did Talaith do, she had broken his heart, before he could break hers. She was too big for that. Too important to have the likes of that bald cueball get the best of her. No matter if they connected in a way she didn't fully understand. So she left him standing there, talking about the removal of her vallaslin. She believed him; believed that her people, the Dalish got this part in history wrong. But, that mattered not. The only thing that mattered was that look in his eyes, that lost and measured amount of solace she found in him. She knew that no matter where this conversation went, he would always leave her. People had been leaving her her whole life, and not now on the eve of a battle where she might die, as well as the whole world with her, was she interested in having some elf who only seemed to speak in riddles abandon her.

Talaith opened her eyes slowly, watching as Leliana gave a half smile at dropping off a few scraps of paper on her night table and on Cullen's, for each person respectively. Leliana's eyes met hers for just a moment, Cullen still sleeping as soundly as an ex-templar could beside her. She gave a little nod, for the Inquisitor to follow her. Talaith sighed long-sufferingly before smiling at her friend. Of course, she would want to talk. She should have feigned sleep for just a little longer. Still the elf arose, careful not to rouse the man in her bed. Leliana handed the inquisition a robe, lined with rabbit hair, it was actually Cullen's. She smiled a bit her herself, as the fabric dwarfed her.

Leliana led them both out on the balcony of Lavellan's room. Skyhold was most beautiful at dawn, the elf decided. The scar in the sky held onto the pinks and reds even when sunrise dissipated into day. Leliana was preoccupied as well, when Lavellan finally tore her eyes from the sunrise to look over at her counsellor. The elf was always slightly jealous of the woman's red hair, her own being much more orange-y while, the woman's had a much more distinctly red hue to it. Leliana coughed slightly, but did not turn to face Lavellan at first, which was one of her first indicators that the matters she needed to talk about were heavy ones.

"Inquisitor, I-" Leliana started, but the elf interrupted almost immediately.

"The Inquisition has literally been to the Fade and back, I can find no footing in which, it would be necessary to call me by that term any longer. It is a title, but I think it is safe to say we are friends. Talaith, please. Or if you cannot stand that, Lavellan will do." The elf said, extremely tired of people she talked to more than once a day calling her such lofty terms. Cullen had almost died from laughter at the face she had made when an esquire had referred to her as a "Modern Day Andraste." It was already a little much that she had to accept the name Herald.

Leliana gave an airy giggle, lightening the mood significantly. "Fine Talaith." Her Orlesian tongue executed the name sweetly. It actually sounded nicer when she said it, than in the tongues of her own people. So Talaith was far removed from correcting her, instead she met her friend's words with an agreeable smile of her own.

"I've noticed that the missives I've given you regarding Solas are going unopened. Would you prefer me to drop the subject entirely?" Leliana asked, smoothly as if she were asking about whether or not Talaith liked fish with her rice.

Talaith looked out at the fading pinks and reds, ruddying away into the mountains. She had two options. She could simply tell Leliana yes. Yes, she didn't want to know anything more about Solas. Or she could confide in her. She could tell her all the things she was a little too uncomfortable telling Cullen. Talaith fidgeted with the edges of the robes, considering her options. Leliana would not push, but it would not do well to keep it in either. Maybe let the woman counsel her one last time.

"Leliana, it is difficult." Talaith offered lamely, when she realized her own silence was becoming somewhat baited. But, she pushed her voice ever onward. "Solas and I were close once. Everyone knew that. But after we came back from the Fade, he became more and more distant. And in truth so did I. I didn't feel like he supported me." Talaith looked over to her friend, hoping to find something there on her face, although she should have known better. Nothing but pure interest shown upon the lady's features. "I did not trust Morrigan to take Well of Sorrows upon herself. Not that she didn't mean well, she just wanted it too much. Does that make any sense?"

Leliana smiled again and nodded. "Morrigan has always been very headstrong and very ready to prove herself. I am not surprised that she pushed her interests upon you." She cleared her throat. "Or that you would not allow her to make that kind of sacrifice." Leliana added smartly.

Talaith found her eyes rolling at the additional comment. There was more than one headstrong person in the Inquisition, actually it could be said of pretty much everyone. "The point is that Solas was completely beside himself when we came back. He kept looking at me like I was a ghost in a shell. He couldn't understand why I would take that kind of burden on. What matters is that I made a decision and I felt that he couldn't stand to see me make that decision. So, now as he galavants about the whole of Thedas, or the Fade, or whichever, I can't help but think that that is how it is supposed to be. We both made decisions. And where ever he went, he did not want to be followed."

"So two questions then." Leliana stated, a little too quickly for comfort. Talaith merely nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Cullen? And should I stop missives altogether?"

Talaith considered for a moment, turning her head to the dear man, still sleeping far across the room. "Cullen has everything and nothing to do with it. I feel as if he will support me in all ways for years to come. I want to be with him. And I know he feels the same. He also knows that I had something with Solas and asks me about the missives of his disappearance. But, I have told him that I do not need to search. If Solas needed me to find him, I would. The Inquisition owes him much. I owe him. And he was still my friend when he left, but I feel that he left on his own accord. And to answer your second question." Talaith looked down toward the first rumblings of people, Cassandra was already out in the yard, sparring with Sera. Never thought they could stay in the same room together, when Sera was first recruited. An unlikely friendship, if there was ever one.

"Unless Solas sends me a message, requesting assistance, or someone sends one on his behalf. I will not follow after him. The Inquisition, Cullen, and I have much to do here. As you well know." Leliana nodded, smiling as they both watched Sera do a flashy move which landed her square on Cassandra's shoulders.

"Which leads me to something much more personal." Talaith turned to look to her, a breeze forcing her to tighten Cullen's large robe tighter. "You asked me once about my love. I've heard from him." Talaith smiled with her, although Leliana's was a thousand times brighter.

"That's wonderful." The elf watched as her friend resisted the urge to squeeze the gladness right out of her, for which she was exceedingly thankful. Leliana had a death grip like no other.

"He is coming back in a fortnight. He hopes to stay with me through to when I take the Sunburst Throne. He has found a cure. Or as close to one as there ever will be. He states that the potion is in limited quantity now, but he hopes that it may be recreated with the right minds behind it."

Talaith's eyes go wide. Of course, the Hero of Fereldan would find the cure. She was a half-wit that she could expect anything less. The elf felt stupid now for even considering any other outcome. "Can I do anything to help?" Talaith asked, as if she hadn't said those same words a thousand times before. Leliana merely giggled again.

"I knew you would want to. Look. This is not something I ask lightly though. Once Aedan places foot in Val Royeux, not even I will be able to keep his accomplishments a secret. Every Grey Warden will want the potion for themselves. And every Templar for that matter. Lyrium traces and Darkspawn blood both stay within you until you die. With this brew it could be expelled from them. It's not exactly pretty. My love says he was succumb to illness for three nights, but afterwards he is free. He says he hadn't felt that free since before the Blight." Talaith's head was spinning. She knew that it would be no small task and now, to hear that it helps with Lyrium withdrawal as well.

Cullen was awake now, he was smiling softly at the ceiling, obviously trying to not overhear the conversation as it unfolded. Leliana touched Talaith's arm then, letting her know that she had noticed Cullen as well. She looked at Leliana a moment before beckoning Cullen to come stand with them as well. He closed the drapery on the one side of the bed, while he dressed, Leliana seemingly amused by Cullen's modesty. Yet, Talaith still found her cheeks flushed slightly as her lover reemerged, in laced up black trousers, his shirt slung over one shoulder, as he tried in vain to smooth out his blonde hair, which was sticking up to spite him, in the silliest way, right at his cow lick. Or at his nug lick, so Varric would say. Leliana and Talaith met him halfway, both leaning on the desk just inside the balcony. While Cullen moved to lean against the threshold of the door.

"So what is it, that you would have me do then, Leliana?" Talaith asked, thinking about the handsome half-dressed next to her. How would this affect them?

"Sorry, maybe just a quick synopsis of what is happening?" Cullen asked, and Talaith was slightly grateful, maybe simpler terms would make this easier to absorb.

Leliana was not in the least bit surprised, when Cullen asked for clarification. He only did that when he really wanted to know how to help. "The Hero of Fereldan has found and used a limited supply of what we hope will be a replenishable cure for the Calling and for…Lyrium withdrawal. The results were very good. He does not have the nightmares any longer. Nearby healers say that they could not find any of the taint in him." Leliana paused for a moment, as if she was adding the weighty pause for artistic prowess. "He is free."

Cullen's eyes went wider than Talaith's when he finally grasped some form of the situation. He had somehow slipped his white undershirt on as she spoke. He looked decently indecent now, well at least that is what Talaith was thinking. She really needed to get her head out of the clouds.

Leliana finally sat on the desk, making a little space on the corner, crossing her arms carefully. "So, I suppose the things that are needed are not easily fetchable ingredients." Talaith felt a sudden uncomfortable silence come from Cullen's edge of the room. Leliana was even silenced, mid-thought, "So why does it have to be her?" He said finally, his head bowed and demeanor guarded.

"Because, every single person in all of Thedas would have someone to give the remaining vials to. When there are only three that remain, the price would be high. The bounty higher. Only she, and whoever accompanied her could be trusted. There are two that need to be hand delivered. Luckily, I am able to give one right to the person. The second one must be kept for an example, should other batches be made. The last is for the King of Fereldan. Aedan is a sentimentalist." Leliana pulled a small green vial out of her inner breast pocket. "The other is for Cullen."

Well there was a surprise, if Talaith had ever seen one. Cullen had hardly even mentioned the Hero of Fereldan, if only in passing. And here this Hero was bequeathing a tremendous gift upon Cullen. Rightly so, Cullen was just as shocked as she. Without missing a beat however, Cullen was standing tall again. "I can't accept a gift like that. There are greater and more deserving than me."

Leliana just smiled, and pulled out a small note from the same breast pocket. It curled slightly as if it had been wrapped around the vial. She read it verbatim. "Although we have not spoken much, Cullen of your Inquisition is my choice and honor to present this vial to, and Leliana my dear, if he refuses, you tell him this. 'He was there, suffering great things in that Circle. Things that no human should have to endure. And yet he overcame and did not let that define him. There are more distinguished names, sure, but none of them served in the Inquisition doing Andraste's work. And if, he does not drink the potion, then how will we know whether or not it truly cures of Lyrium pangs? He is doing us another service, by trying it. And if he does not after all of that..' Leliana paused, chuckling. "Then mix it in with his cheese, which I say may be best for Alistair as well. Fereldans do love their cheeses."

Leliana shrugged looking between the pair of lovers. "The plan will not be in action for some time, so you have at least a fortnight to think about it. But, here is a list of the ingredients it would take to make one batch large enough to cure an order of Grey Wardens. For obvious reasons, do not share this with anyone whom you do not intend to take with you on this mission." She stood then, and left a list of ingredients on the table. "I've to meet with Josephine in a few minutes." Leliana was down the stairs in a matter of moments.

Talaith watched the woman leave, before looking over at Cullen who had found a seat on the edge of the bed they shared, the vial held like a relic in his hands, but his eyes met hers with a reverence that she had come to love.

AN: I have a clear cut outline for this fic and if I get enough support via reviews and favorites, I don't foresee an circumstances arising that would keep me from finishing this in a timely manner.. Forgot to mention that this will probably be the most subdued chapter there is. This story is rated M for sexual situations and violent situations, much like the game it is based off of.


End file.
